


Я не был пьян...

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Не стоило так увлекаться бургундским...
Comments: 1





	Я не был пьян...

Голова болела зверски. Вейзи с трудом разлепил глаза, — и ему в рот тут же ткнулась глиняная кружка с каким-то горьким снадобьем. Стало немного легче.  
Над бледно-зеленым от похмелья шерифом склонился фриар Тук.

— Не стоило так увлекаться бургундским, милорд, — Тук укоризненно покачал головой. — Зачем, зачем вы пили на спор с этим баварским графом?

— Я не был пьян!

— Вы вели задушевные беседы с черепом некоего Йорика, вопрошая его о смысле бытия.  
— Всегда приятно поговорить с умными… гм… людьми. Я не был пьян!

— Вы полночи стучались в дверь покоев королевы Алиеноры. А когда она выходила посмотреть, кто там, прятались за вышитым ею же гобеленом и злобно хихикали.  
— Она в свое время тоже назначала тайные свидания, а сама не приходила! Я не был пьян!

— Вы поднялись на парапет крепостной стены в одной черной пижаме и кричали — "Сейчас я вам покажу, кто здесь настоящий Бэтмен!" Стража едва успела подкатить телегу с сеном и растянуть покрывало, чтобы поймать вас внизу.  
— Я не был пьян!

— Вы все утро напевали: "О, дивный восто-о-о-к, о сказочный кра-а-ай…!" А затем расстелили во дворе новый турецкий ковер, и битый час пытались заставить его взлететь, чтобы отправиться на нем в Святую землю.  
— Нужно же хоть иногда отдыхать от всех этих идиотов. Я не был пьян!

— Вы гонялись по замку за Гисборном, а затем по всему Шервуду — за Робином Гудом с воплями — "Сынок, я твой отец!" Мэриан с трудом удалось отпоить сэра Гая отваром лекарственной ромашки, а Робин до сих пор отказывается покидать свое лесное убежище.  
— Кто ж знал, что мои мальчики такие чувствительные? Я не был пьян!

— Повстречав в лесу Торина Дубощита с его отрядом, вы во всеуслышание заявили — "Вот тот, кого я готов назвать королем!"  
— Я не был пьян!

— Вы вприпрыжку спускались со смотровой площадки, приговаривая: "Тили-тили-тесто, Гай и Мэриан — жених и невеста!"  
— А что не так? Я не был пьян…

— Вы бродили возле поросшего мхом холма в лесу и взывали — "Сим-сим, откройся!"  
— Я не был пьян!

— Вы швырялись огрызками яблок в окна лекаря Блайда с криками — "Дуремар, выходи! Выходи, подлый трус!"  
— Он давно напрашивался. И я не был пьян!

— Вы сидели на крыльце замка, и под аккомпанемент Алана-э-Дейла на лютне распевали на всю улицу — "О бедном шерифе замолвите слово…" К вашему концерту присоединились окрестные коты, и леди Мэриан всю ночь не могла сомкнуть глаз.  
— Я знал, что у девочки доброе сердце… И я не был пьян!

— Вы ныряли в пруд Локсли, надеясь отыскать там кольцо Всевластия.  
— Моя прелес-с-с-ть… Я не был пьян!

— Вы стояли под окнами ее величества и кричали: "Элинор! Теперь, когда старого Гарри больше нет, мы можем снова быть вместе!"

— Не-е-е-е-т…! — шериф со стоном заполз обратно под одеяло, с трудом подавив постыдное желание поглубже натянуть его на голову. Память услужливо продолжала вытаскивать из своих глубин воспоминания о событиях минувшего дня.

Не стоило все-же так увлекаться бургундским…


End file.
